The present invention relates to the application of pre-treatments, chemicals, processing aids, and finishing agents to fibers, garments, and other non-continuous textiles and textile materials (alternatively referred to herein as “textile substrates”), and related apparatus to accomplish same in advance of dyeing the textile substrate. The present invention enables the dyeing of textile substrates using less dye, time, water, and energy than heretofore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of applying pretreatments, chemicals, processing aids, and finishing agents to fibers, garments and other non-continuous textiles. It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus to accomplish the method.